La Historia Detrás de Un Reino
by CelesteUzumaki2718
Summary: La historia inicia con una persona que cuenta una historia que ocurrió Hace mucho tiempo en el Reino Vongola que sufrió una gran tragedia que le arrebato a la persona que ellos mas amaban y de lo que ellos están dispuesto hacer para recuperarle, PAREJA: ALL27
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es el prologo de mi nueva historia **__**y de todo corazón espero que les guste!**_

**_también_**_** informo que pronto actualizare mi Finc de "Por que te amo... ¿Debo dejarte ir?"**_

* * *

Buenas tardes a todos, tal vez se pregunten ¿Quién soy yo? Bueno, temo decirles que eso no se los puedo decir por ahora pero... Por favor permítanme contarles una historia, si una historia, y por favor déjenme contarles un poco antes de darme su opinión.

Esta historia es tan antigua como la misma tierra, una que fue escrita con el sacrificio de joven príncipe, con el dolor de unos Reyes, de sus hijos, de sus soldados y su pueblo...

Todo paso hace años en una hermosa nación llamada Vongola.

Vongola era una nación muy hermosa y poderosa, sus riquezas no podían compararse con ninguna de otra nación, nadie les podía ganar tanto como en sus abundantes tierras como en cultura, si, sin duda era hermosa esa nación, era dirigida por dos grandes y amados Reyes de nombres Iemitsu y Nana.

Iemitsu era un Rey algo torpe y muy alegre, era amistosos y adoraba todos sus hijos por igual, aunque el más joven era sus consentido, pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba llega a ser una persona muy seria y dura, mientras Nana era una Reina muy cariñosa y compresiva, siempre se le podía ver sonriendo y ella como su esposo consentía mucho a su hijo menor, ellos también eran apoyados y aconsejados por Timoteo rey predecesor de Iemitus , y también por su consejo llamado Arcobaleno que era conformado por sus mejores guerreros y hechiceros y Varia un fuerza especial que se encargaba tanto de misiones en cubiertos como de ataques directos a distintos Reinos que se atrevieran a atentar con la paz de su hermosa nación...

Los Reyes también tenían tres hijos

Giotto el mayor, era heredero al reino por derecho de nacimiento como por su deber real, el adoraba a su hermanito con quien le gustaba pasar el tiempo libre y salir por las calles a montar a caballo, también su hermanito era la única persona con quien compartía su problemas. Giotto tenía a un selecto grupo de personas que cumplían el deber de ser sus guardianes y cuando el subiera al trono sus guardianes también formarían parte del consejo. Y los guardianes de Giotto como todos los demás también cayeron bajo el encanto del joven príncipe.

Dino el segundo, fue torpe por mucho tiempo, en lo personal sus padres como otras personas no esperaban mucho de él, sino hasta que fue entrenado por el mejor guerrero y consejero de su reino, que para tiempo después logro unirse al ejército de si reino y tomar un puesto importante, siendo apoyado en todo momento por su adorado hermanito que se ocupaba no solo de darle ánimos sino también de tratar sus heridas echas por su entrenamiento o alguna misión u en otro caso echas en batalla.

Y por último Tsunayoshi el hermano menor, que también era conocido como el "pequeño cielo" por todo el mundo.

Tsunayoshi o como otros le llamaban Tsuna, para acortar, era el único doncel de sangre nacido en el linaje Vongola por ello no solo fue sobre protegido por su familia sino también por su reino, que le adoraba desde el primer momento en que todos pudieron verlo desde el balcón real.

El pequeño cielo del Reino Vongola nació con un extraño poder mágico, que le permitía crear una muralla echa de llamas a naranjas que eran lo bastante resistente que le permitía proteger a su reino de cualquier ser, que quisiera hacerles daño...

Muchos pensaron que el poder del más joven de los Vongola era ilimitado que podían usar cuantas veces quisieran y no pasaría pero...

Pero todo poder siempre lleva una consecuencia o un límite…. Y la consecuencia que Tsunayoshi tenía que pagar para usar sus poderes mágicos era algo que ninguna de las persona de ese Reino estaban preparadas a asumir y mucho menos para ver...

Pero de seguro ahora se preguntan ¿Por qué uso el tiempo pasado?

Bueno, la respuesta es tan simple como el simple hecho de ¿Por qué respiramos?, es debido a que ese bello e imponente reino ya no existe...

Lo que antes fue un majestuoso reino ahora solo pueden encontrar sus ruinas, lo que antes consistieron en aldeanos alegres y optimistas fueron cambiados por aldeanos sin esperanza y odio así los extranjeros, los que antes fueron unos bondadosos y vivaces Reyes desaparecieron para dejar espacio unos cascarones huecos con un gran vacío en sus corazones, los que antes eran amorosos hermanos fueron reemplazados por unos hombres llenos con uno solo sentimiento y deseo... venganza, al igual que los Arcobalenos y Varia que estas últimas decidieron volverse unos asesinos con un único objetivo... matar a ese mal nacido que les arrebato lo más importante de sus vidas...

Su pequeño y adorado Cielo Vongola... su amado Tsunayoshi

Y yo les pregunto ahora, antes de continuar con esta historia...

¿Quieren y están dispuestos a saber los detalles detrás de la historia de este Reino?

* * *

**_¿Reviews? o.O_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Perdón_**_** por la espera!**_

_**espero que les gustes y por favor no olviden comentar!**_

* * *

_**¿Quieren y están dispuestos a saber los detalles detrás de esta historia?**_

¿Sí? ¿En serio están listos para saber la historia?, bueno pues prepárense, que nuestro viaje inicia hace mucho tiempo atrás...

En un día que era una hermosa y cálida mañana de a mediados de octubre, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin una sola nube bloqueándolo, si, sin duda ese fue el mejor día para nacer, eso pensaba todo el reino y aparentemente también Tsuna, ya que exactamente a los 12: 00 de la tarde la Reina Nana inicio la labor de parto.

En parto fue largo y muy duro por lo que se pudo oír, la Reina termino muy casada al terminar su labor pero ella dijo "_Pudo ser duro, pero valió la pena tan pronto como escuche su llanto"_ después de decir esa frase una partera le llevo él bebe y la Reina paso más de medio hora observándole y con su mano libre (ya que con la otra sostenía él bebe cerca de su cuerpo) recorrió el cuerpecito de su bebe para ver que tan perfecto era, su piel suave y tersa, sus cabellos aunque escasos eran suficientes para ver que tenían un hermoso color café y sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados se fueron abriendo cuando sintió el toque de su madre para revelar los más hermosos ojos color caramelo que pueden haber existido en la historia, y solo una frase escapo de los labios de la reina a ver tan hermosa criatura...

"_Un pequeño Ángel" _dijo la Reina con alegría pero en susurro

Pero minutos después de decir eso la Reina por fin callo agotada en su cama, para que en seguida la misma partera que le había traído a su bebe se lo llevara y le permitiera a la cansado morena dormir un poco.

La partera al confirmar que la Reina estaba dormida se llevó al bebe a otra habitación, donde los esperaban unos magos de capas blancas que los cuales se encargaban que cada vez que naciera un príncipe o princesa ellos descifrarían sus destino, los magos vieron al bebe con interés... era demasiado bello para ser varón pero también tenía ciertos rasgos masculinos que le impedían ser mujer, el líder de los magos invoco una jema blanca en forma de esférica muy pequeña casi una parecía una perla, estiro la mano poniéndola en frente del recién nacido, los segundos pasaron y la pequeña esfera empezó a brillar muy intensamente hasta el punto de iluminar todo el cuarto.

Cuando la habitación volvió a la normalidad la esfera ya se había vuelto de color anaranjado pero de un tan puro, que los magos tuvieron que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no gritar de asombro, después de una serie de rituales más los magos dijeron que el joven príncipe no era varón si no un bellísimo doncel, la partera se llenó de sorpresa ya que nunca en los 400 años de historia de ese reino había nacido un doncel y mucho menos que estuviera en el linaje real, la comadrona paso al bebé a la sirvienta de más confianza de los Vongolas que se llamaba Haru y luego le explico el juicio de los magos dejándola igual que sorprendida, una vez que Haru tuvo al nene en brazos salió al pasillo y camino a paso lento (no queriendo despertar al pequeño que tenía en brazos) y se dirigió a una habitación donde le estaría esperando el Rey con sus otros dos hijos, y algunos otros nobles de importancia (N/A: Como Timoteo, Arcobaleno y Varia).

-. Su Majestad, puedo entrar- se anunció la joven y después de haber recibido el típico "_Adelante_" de su Rey, entro al cuarto, - le traigo al pequeño príncipe, desu~

Y con tal solo decir esas palabras la familia real se encontraba rodeando a la doncella, los cuales los veían con curiosidad y emoción, ansiosos de saber que era el nuevo integrante de su familia, la joven solo se rio suavemente al ver como los príncipes, que eran Giotto de 10 y Dino de 6, que metódicamente hablando, saltaban con tal de ver a su hermanito. La sirvienta le paso al bebé a su padre que prácticamente lo estaba esperado con los brazos abiertos.

-. Es hermosos...- murmuro el Rey para después ver a la joven- ¿Es varón, Haru? –ante su cuestión llamo la atención de todos en el cuarto, los cuales pasaron en seguida su mirada en ella

-. Hahi! Me temo que no mi Rey, la comadrona le dijo a Haru que los magos vieron que el principito es el primer doncel nacido en el reino Vongola, desu!- informo con cierta alegría que ni se molestó en ocultar

"_¿Doncel?"_

Se preguntaron todos mentalmente a la vez que cambiaban sus miradas de la joven de regreso al bebé, el cual al sentirse en los brazos de su padre abrió los ojos, mostrándoles por primera vez, unos sublimes orbes caramelos, los cuales eran increíblemente hermosos a opinión de los varones presentes, quienes sintieron como se perderían en aquellos ojos y cuando el bebé, sentir como su padre lo levantaba para ponerlo frente de sus ojos, él pequeño le regalara una sonrisa, de una manera tan bella y tierna, haciendo sonrojar no solo al Rey sino a más de uno en la habitación... provocando que se despertaran en ellos algo que jamás pensaron sentir por alguien, que era...

Lealtad absoluta.

Cuando el Rey salió de su asombramiento, volvió a acercar al infante a su cuerpo, para esta vez sostenerlo de una manera más segura, y como si su hijo se hubiera vuelto de cristal lo agarraba de una forma tan delicada y tierna (casi como si temiera romperlo), y le dedico una sonrisa llena con casi todo el amor que le profesaba en esos momentos para después encaminarse al balcón real para mostrar al reino a su nuevo príncipe.

Al momento que el Monarca llego al balcón, el pueblo entero guardo silencio, viendo expectante como su soberano con todo el cuidado del mundo separa al bebé de su cuerpo y lo levantaba dejándolo expuesto al mundo, para luego gritar:

-. MI PUEBLO, HE AQUÍ A SU NUEVO PRINCIPE Y EL PRIMER DONCEL NACIDO EN ESTA NACIÓN!- grito el monarca para después descubrir el rostro del infante dejando a todos pasmados por su belleza- TSUNAYOSHI!- grito el nombre de su nuevo hijo con todo el orgullo que tenia

Fue ahí donde el bebé por primera vez le sonrió al pueblo de Vongola, fue ahí la primera vez que el pequeño robo el corazón de su pueblo, fue ahí donde todo el mundo deseo protegerlo

Pero también fue ahí donde su destino fue marcado por unos ojos que lo veían con intensidad, deseo e incluso lujuria de entre las sombras.

Nada ni nadie hubiera podido preparar al reino Vongola para lo que le acontecía los años siguientes.

* * *

**_no olviden que pronto actualizare "Una Voz que Enamora"_**

**_Matta nee~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**PERDON LA ESPERA PERO ES QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO!**_

_** espero que disfruten del Cap.!**_

* * *

Los días siguientes del nacimiento del príncipe doncel, la noticia se esparció por todos los rincones del mundo, muchas familias reales juntos otros aristócratas mandaron a los Reyes del Vongola felicitaciones y obsequios para el recién nacido, el cual era adorado y sobreprotegido por todos los varones del castillo y del pueblo.

El bebé siempre era cuidado y vigilado las veinticuatro horas al día, ya fuera por su nana Haru o por la misma Reina, la cual, si ella dependiera, nunca se separaría de su hermoso bebé.

Mientras los hermanos de él doncel jamás perdían la ocasión para contarle todo lo que le enseñarían y como siempre lo protegerían de quien osara dañarlo.

Por su lado, el Rey adoraba pasar tiempo con su bello nene, el cual "secuestraba" de su cuna y lo llevaba a reuniones del consejo, quienes ninguna vez se pudieron quejar ya que en parte le agradecían el poder dejarles ver al infante.

Si, desde el nacimiento del doncel una gran felicidad invadió todo el reino, y fue tal el amor que todos le profesaban que cuando algún varón se le acercaba al menor, no pasaban ni más de dos segundos para que media guardia real salieran detrás del doncel, he incluso hubo una vez que él joven príncipe se tropezó con una piedra y no faltó nadie (refiriéndose más por su padre y hermanos) que no querían desterrara o incluso ejecutar a esa pequeña roca.

Cuando empezó a crecer, muchas personas empezaron a ver como su belleza lo hacía con él, deslumbrando a cualquier hombre que se le posara al frente, a la vista de todos era un doncel muy extraordinario y a la vez muy normal... pero no fue hasta que Tsunayoshi cumplió los 5 años que mostro tener poderes mágicos, ese día fue algo que nadie podrá olvidar no solo por lo de su príncipe, si no por tres razones:

1° fue la primera vez que las grandes naciones se reunían

2° fue la primera vez que los seres de la sombras intentaron atacar Vongola...

3° fue la primera vez que "_ese_" hombre apareció.

_~*Cuando Tsuna tenía 5 años*~_

Ese día se podía sentir todo el ambiente más tenso de lo normal, los aldeanos y sirvientes en el castillo corrían de un lado a otro con tal de tener todo listo y presentable para la llegada de sus visitantes los cuales esperaban de lo más "emocionados"... bueno, para que mentir, en realidad sí, todos estaban nerviosos por las "visitas" y más sabiendo que uno de los principales motivos por el cual se llevaría esa reunión acabo era por su joven príncipe, que era ajeno a la situación.

"_¿Por qué Tsuna era uno de los principal motivo de la reunión?_"- preguntan

Bueno, la razón era muy sencilla en realidad, y era porque Tsunayoshi Sawada del Reino Vongola era (y es) único doncel nacido en su linaje real, más tomando en cuenta cuál era su reino, que no estaba comprometido, era prácticamente demasiado bueno para ser verdad y como era de esperarse ningún noble perdió la ocasión para solicitar la mano del menor en santo matrimonio, muchos Reyes pensarían que no había mejor ocasión para arreglar una alianza y así juntar diferentes reinos en uno solo, pero lo que esos Reyes no sabían era que Iemitsu no era como los demás reyes cuando se trataba de su hijo doncel.

-. HAAAA!- repente se oyó el grito del Rey, y por el tono que dejo oír no estaba nada feliz

-. ¡PAPÁ! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma?- cuestiono Giotto de 15 años, quien al oír los bramidos de su padre fue a su lado solo para encontrarlo leyendo una carta muy escrupulosamente

-. ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO!?- gritaba Iemitsu mientras hacia un berrinche como un niño pequeño al leer una hoja

-. ¿¡QUÉ PASA!? ¿¡POR QUÉ PAPÁ GRITA ASI!?- esta vez fue Dino de 11 años, quien acaba de entrar y era acompañado por Arcobaleno

-. Oh! Dino, ¿Ya acabasteis tus lecciones con Reborn-san?- pregunto Giotto al ver a sus hermano junto con los demás

-. Jeje., no en realidad las suspendimos cuando oímos a papá gritar- respondió un poco apenado- pero, ¿Por qué grito papá así?

-. No lo sé- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros- cuando llegue él ya estaba gritando

-. ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! – grito con todas sus fuerzas Iemitsu, antes de romper en pedacitos la carta que tenía en manos

-. Y maldiciendo- agrego Dino con una gotita en la cabeza al ver como su padre rompía la carta y se echaba a reír como loco- ¿Pa-papá? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto

-. ¿Qué me pasa? Preguntas- dijo Iemitsu como si fuera un sicópata con una increíble aura maligna que incluso Reborn tenía que admitir era impresionante- Me pasa... me pasa...- repetía apretando los puños

-. ¿Papá?- dijeron los dos jóvenes preocupados

-. Iemitsu cálmate- expresó Reborn en voz monótona- ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que te pongas así?

En ese momento Iemitsu se voltio y se encamino con dirección a una ventana, espero unos minutos antes de volver hablar (para darle cierto drama), soltó un pesado y cansado suspiro para después darse vuelta y ver a todos los presentes en la sala a los ojos.

-. Ese hombre se enteró de Tsuna...- la noticia puso a todos en alerta- Vindice también viene a la reunión- finalizo regresando su vista a la ventana donde se podría apreciar al castaño doncel, que era rodeado por unos guardias, jugar alegremente con una pelota en compañía de Haru.

En el cuarto todos estaban en shock ¿Qué querían esas personas en Vongola? **Todo** el mundo sabían que esta reunión era para ver si su amado príncipe doncel se comprometía además , era obvio, que en Vindice no había nadie joven, ni siquiera alguien de la edad de Tsuna, era claro que ese hombre no tramaba nada bueno y su fama no lo ayudaba.

En seguida Dino salió en busca de su hermanito, no permitiría a su hermano andar solo mientras no supieran que querían esas personas, Giotto se sintió enfermo con la idea que ese hombre tocara a su hermano ERA ABSOLUTAMENTE ASQUEROSO! Ese tipo le ganaba a Tsuna por casi 30 años ¿¡Es que acaso ese tipo era un enfermo depravado!?

Arcobaleno y Varia (N/A: este último llego cuando Iemitsu soltó dio la noticia) desprendían unas auras increíblemente malignas, no dejarían que nadie le hiciera daño a su pequeño cielo y tampoco dejarían que ese hombre le pusiera un solo dedo en cima.

Skull fue el encargado de propagar la noticia a los demás miembros del consejo y otros guardias, los cuales mostraron su total descontento con la noticia, pero debido a un descuido del Arcobaleno de la nube, la información llego a oídos de un sirviente y este se encargó de decirle al resto del pueblo.

Cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar, el reino entero se puso serio y más cuando se extendió la noticia, veían con recelo a los carruajes que llegaban y más el que tenía el escudo de Vindice el cual tenía en su interior al causante de todo el próximo sufrimiento de Vongola y personas cercanas a Tsunayoshi.

Pero…..

Lo único que a ese hombre le importaba…

Era conseguir esa fuente de poder que se hallaba en el interior del joven príncipe doncel, incluso si eso significaba acabar con la vida del joven mismo, ya que….

¿En que se comparaba una vida con el poder supremo?


End file.
